Ladder Defence
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: Second PPV of ZWE
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys time for the PPV to start. Now Martin and Crow swap Championships during a ZWE show**

 **Chapter 1:IC Ladder Match**

 **Promo:**

 **Tonight a briefcase for any title on both ICW and ZWE will be high above the ground. Seven men (Pictures of participants appear) will get this chance**

 **A unifaction of championships will a superstar make history. (Matches of Sami,Shadow and Axel flashes) Find out tonight.**

 **Now ZWE and New Balance presents**

 **ZWE LADDER DEFENCE**

 **End**

Pyro exploded as Higher and Higher by Blackout plays as the crowd cheers as it switches to the announcer table

"Welcome to the one night that ZWE goes high above ground. Welcome to ZWE Ladder Defence"TheDarkRyder said

"We are here at Washington D.C. the Verizon Center as we are sold out as 25,500 fans are in attendace"Dragonic said

 **(Flight Of The Valkyries)**

The crowd went berserk as Daniel Bryan came out as he began to do the Yes! Chants as Daniel Bryan did his enteance

"YES! YES! YES!"The Crowd chanted as Daniel came down to the announcer table

"We ate starting things off with Daniel Bryan"Alex said as Daniel took his seat

"Hey guys"Daniel said

"Daniel what are you doing here"DarkRyder asked Daniel

"Well for tonight. I am here to be a guest announcer throughout the PPV"Daniel said

 **(In The Ring)**

"The following is a Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship"Kira said as it showed the ring surrounded by Ladders

"It is time for IC Ladder Match to kick off the night"Dragonic said

 **(Boulevard Of Broken Dreams-Green Day)**

As Crow came out from the crowd wearing his Aztec Gear as the crowd cheered as he made his way to the ring

"Introducing first from San Diego,California The underdog Crow"As Crow entered the ring

 **(My Time Is Now by John Cena)**

As John Cena came out to a crowd of cheers as he did his entrance

"Next from West Newbury,Massachusetts John Vena"As Cena entered the ring

 **(Alchemy Of The Black Sun by Goatwhore)**

As Wolfgang came out to a mixed reaction as he did his entrance

"Their opponent from Montreal,Quebec Canada Wolfgang"As Wolfgang entered the ring

 **(Kick A** by Egyptian Central)**

As Ced came out to a massive crowd of cheers and began to do his entrance

"From Miami,Florida Ced"As Ced entered the ring

 **(Second Coming)**

Seth came out to a roar of boos as he did his entrance

"Next from Buffalo,Iowa Seth Rollins"As Rollins entered the ring

 **(Phenomenal by CFO)**

As An came out to a mix reaction as he did his entrance

"From Gainsville,Georgia The Phenomenal Aj Styles"As Aj entered the ring

"The only way to win is to climb the ladder and retrieve the title"DarkRyder said as the bell rings as everyone of the superstars went out and grabbed a ladder as Seth and Cena began to fight.

Cena then used a clothesline but Rollins dodged and went for a crossbody followed by using a dropkick onto the ladder that Ced carried but Aj used a roundhouse on Seth as he rolled out of the ring

An then set's up the ladder as as began to climb as Crow went to the other side as he began to climb as he and Aj began to fight at the top as they exchange blows then Wolfgang entered as he pushed the ladder as Aj and Crow came crashing down

Ced used a springboard uppercut on to Wolfgang as he then settled up the ladder as Ced began to climb it then Seth came in as he climbed it and began to exchange blows as Seth used a right hook as Ced fell down the ladder

Cena pushed the ladder as Seth came crashing in to Aj and Crow as Cena prepared the ladder as he began to climb then Wolfgang went in and began to fight at the top as Cena punched Wolfgang as he came crashing down

Cena was pulled down by Crow as he sent him to the ropes and used a 619. Ced came in as he used a Lariat to the back of the head. Rollins came in and used a Pedigree on Ced. Wolfgang went in and used a Tiger Driver '91 on Seth. Aj then used a phenomenal forearm on Wolfgang. Cena then used a AA on Aj as he setted up the ladder then climbed it and

 **(My Time Is Now)**

As Cena holds the title belt as the crowd cheered

"Here is your winner and new Intercontinental Champion. John Cena"Kira announced as John celebrated

"Congrats to bog match John"Dragonic said

"Wow just wow every superstar gave it their all nothing to take away from them"Daniel said

"Yeah next is the US Championship match"Alex said

 **(Commercial)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:US Championship**

 **(Retaliation)**

"Welcome back to ZWE Ladder Defence"Daniel said as Dean came out to a massive roar of cheers as the bell rings

"The following is for the United States Championship. Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio Dean Ambrose"Kira said as Dean entered the ring

 **(Hero by Skillet)**

As Dab walked out to a massive roar if cheers as he did his entrance

"His opponent from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania He is the United States Champion Dan Riley"As Dan entered the ring as he lifts his belt as he gave it to the ref as he roses it up high as he then showed it to Dean as he gave it to a personnel as he ask for the bell as it rings

"Here we go. This is for the US championship. Daniel you know how it feels to be a US Champion before"Dragonic asked

"Um yeah. It feels great to represent your country"Daniel said

Dan and Dean locked up as Dan locked Dean in a side headlock before Dean use the ropes and launched to the other side as he went for a clothesline but Dan dodged it and he used a springboard elbow

Dan then began to use a series of chops and launch Irish Whip Dean to a corner as Dan went for a corner splash but Ambrose used his Knees as Dean then charged into Dan as he began to use clothesline after clothesline.

Dean then launched off the ropes as he went for a crossbody as It connected as he began to punch Dan at the rolled out of the ring as he got up as Dean went flying but Dan used a enziguiri as Dean was stunned as Dan went to the top and used a sent on as he went for the pin

1...2...kick out

Dean kicked out as Dan went for a three amigos but Dean averted it as he used a DDT as he pinned him

1...2...kick out

Dean grabbed Dan as he setred up for Dirty Deeds but Dan avoided it and he used a three amigos (Three suplex Last one us a falcon arrow) as he then settled up for a Samoan Driver but Ambrose got out of the way as he then used a Irish whip to sent Dan to a corner.

Ambrose then used a corner elbow then a bulldog as he went for the pin

1...2...kick out

Ambrose then settled up for a Dirty Deeds but Dan reversed it into a Samoan Driver as he went for the oin

1...2...thr kick out

Riley couldn't believe it as he stood up and prepared another Samoan Driver but Dean caught him and used Dirty Deeds

1...2...thre kick out

Dean couldn't believe Riley kicked out. Dean got up as he pulled Dan up as Dan then used a elbow as Dean was stunned then used a clothesline

"Let's go Ambrose,Go Riley Go"The Crowd chanted as both got up and began to trade blows as Dean then used a Dirty Deeds as he went for the pin

1...2...3 ring the bell

 **(Retaliation)**

As Ambrose celebrated as he was handed the belt

"Here is your winner Dean Ambrose"Kira said as Ambrose began to celebrate as the crowd cheered

"Now we have a lunatic for a champion. This is great"Dragonic said excited

"Up next is for the Zone Element Championship"Alex said

 **(Backstage)**

"Please welcome my guest at this time The Women's World Champion Kailene Starr"Connor said as Kailene came out

"Kailene you have a match for a title defense if your championship how do you feel"He asked

"Well both competitors are great at it but no matter what in the end I will walk out Women's World Champion"Kailene said as she left

 **(Commercial)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Zone Element Championship**

"Welcome back to ZWE Ladder Defence"Daniel said

"It is now time for the Zone Element Championship"Alex said

 **(In The Ring)**

"The Following is for the Zone Element Championship"Kira said

 **(Swiss Made)**

As Cesaro walked out to a massive roar of cheers as he did his entrance

"Introducing first from Luczerne,Switzerland Cesaro"As he entered the ring

 **(Headcrusher)**

As Martin came out to a roar of cheers as he did his entrance

"Introducing next he is the Zone Element Champion Martin Fruend"As he entered the ring as he raised his belt as the crowd cheered as he handed the belt to the ref raised then showed it to Cesaro as the bell rings

Cesaro and Martin locked up as Cesaro caught Martin in a side headlock as Martin used the ropes as he launched Cesaro as he then followed with a dropkick as it connects. He then went to the too rope but Cesaro used a Uppercut as he used a Superplex as he went for the pin

1...2...kick out

Cesaro got up as he then launched Martin into a corner and was about to use a Corner Uppercut but Martin raised his knees as Cesaro was stun as he followed it up with a elbow drop then used a standing moonsault as he went for the pin

1...2...kick out

Martin dragged Cesaro up but Cesaro escaped and used a uppercut as he sent Martin to a corner and used a Corner uppercut then threw Martin down as he went to the top rope and used a flying crossbody as he went for the pin

1...2...kick out

Cesaro gestured for the swing but Martin used a hurricirana to send Cesaro outside as he got up as Martin used a Suicide Dive. He then grabbed Cesaro as he tossed him into the ring. He then used a Blue Thunder Bomb as he settled up for the Headcrusher

Cesaro dodged it as he then grabbed Martin as he used the swing. After 20 spins he then locked Martin in the Sharpshooter as Martin was in agony as he dragged himself to the ropes as he was able to grab the bottom rope and break the hold.

Cesaro then positioned Martin for the Neutralizer but Martin escape and used the Headcrusher as he went for the pin

1...2...kick out

Martin couldn't believe it Cesaro kicked out as he prepared another one but Cesaro got him in the neutralizer as he went for the pin

1...2...kick out

"THIS IS AWESOME,THIS IS AWESOME"The crowd chanted as Cesaro was about to use Tue Sharpshooter as Martin turned it into a Roll-Up

1...2...3 ring the bell

 **(HeadCrusher)**

As Martin was handed the belt as the crowd cheered

"Here is your winner and Still your Zone Element Champion Martin Fruend"Kira announced as Martin and Cesaro shook hands at the great match

"What a great match and what great sportsmanship"DarkRyder said

"Up next is the Zone Briefcase ladder match"Alex said

 **(Backstage)**

"Please welcome Tank Gibbs"Ethan said as Tank entered "Tank tonight you have to defend the briefcase against five other men any thought"

"It doesn't matter who will walk out but all of us have a history to make in this match for ZWE but I will walked out but if I don't a least I know I've tried my best"Tank said as he left

 **(Commercial)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Zone Briefcase**

"Welcome back to ZWE Ladder Defence"Dragonic said

"You may have seen the Zone Briefcase high above the ground"Alex said

"Yeah one case aoot of opportunities"Daniel said

 **(In The Ring)**

"The following is the Zone Briefcase Ladder Match. The only way to win is to climb a ladder and retrieve the briefcase"Kira said

 **(The Truth Reigns)**

Roman came out to a mixed reaction as he raised his title belt as he did his entrance

"Introducing first he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns"Kira said as he entered the ring

 **(Catch Your Breath)**

Finn came out as his body and face was painted as the crowd cheered for him

"Next from Finn Balor"As he entered the ring

 **(Red Clouds by Iron Maiden)**

As Lance walked out to a massive roar of cheers as he smiled and did his entrance

"From Seattle Washington The True Man Lance"As he entered the ring

 **(Carrion by Kevin Sherwood)**

As Ryan came out as flames came out as he did his entrance

"Next representing IWO The Anarchist Ryan Maverick"As he entered the ring

 **(Crazy Little Voices by RA)**

As Ben walked out to as the crowd gave a mixed reaction as he did his entrance

"From The Hills Of Transylvania. The Keeper of Flames Ben Jones"As he entered the ring

 **(Dare To Fly by All Good Things)**

As Tank walked out as the crowd gave a positive cheers

"Next from San Diego,California The Underdog Tank Gibbs"As he entered the ring

All of them look up at the briefcase as they were waiting for the bell to ring as the bell rings. Ben and Tank began to fight as Tank sent Ben outside as they continued to brawl. Roman grabbed a ladder then Ryan came out of nowhere as they began to fight.

Finn slides in a ladder as he positioned it as he began to climb but Lance came in and holds Finn leg as he pulls him down as he then used a neckbreaker as Finn rolled outside. Then Lance then launched himself as he used a a flying senton.

Roman then charged at Lance as he used a clothesline as Lance was down. Ryan then came from behind as he used a powerbomb and sent him thought the announcer table. In the ring Ben then used a roundhouse kick as he began to climb the ladder.

Ryan then came in as he climbed the ladder as they began to fight at the top. Ben was then pulled down by Lance as he used a Pele kick. He then went up as he stopped Ryan from grabbing the briefcase. He used a elbow as he then used a sunset flip as he went down along with Ryan.

Lance then settled up a ladder in the corner. Tank then went in as he used a falcon arrow onto the ladder. Roman then settled up a ladder outside as he grabbed Finn then used a powerbomb onto the ladder. Tank went up as he them saw Roman near the ladder.

He climbed down as Roman went up on the apron and Tank used a running huricirana as he sent Roman into the ladder. In the ring Ryan and Lance got up as Ryan used a Pop-Up Powerbomb.

Ben then used a Dragon's Rage (Tombstone Piledriver) on to Ryan. Roman came in and used a spear. Roman was then stunned as Finn used a enzuirigi as he then followed by a Kudegra from the top of the ladder.

Tank came in then Sheamus charged in as he used numerous brogue kick onto the Wrestlers as Tank used a Star Studded (Superkick) as Sheamus was stunned as Tank began to climb then stop at the top as he unhooked the briefcase

 **(Dare To Fly by All Good Things)**

As Tank raised the briefcase as the crowd cheeres

"Here is your and Still The Zone Tank Gibbs"Kira said as Tank celebrated

"Up next is the ZWE Tag Team Championships"DarkRyder said

 **(Backstage)**

Rider was walking to his locker room to get ready as he wore his civilian gear. Ethan came up

"Shadow the time for the historical match is near your thoughts"Ethan asked

"Well I need to get ready as this night one hero. The person who wins this will become the Heart and Soul of ZWE. No matter who walks out I'll be fine but I will walk out ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Championship"Shadow said as he left


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Tag Team Championship**

 **(Devious by Dale Oliver)**

As The Freelancers walked out as they did their entrance

"Welcome back to ZWE Ladder Defense"Alex said

"It's time for the Tag Team Championships"Dragonic said

 **(In The Ring)**

"The following is for the Tag Team Championships. Introducing first the Team of Luke and Edward the Freelancers"Kira said as they entered the ring

 **(Lucha Lucha)**

As Sin Cara and Kalisto came out to a roar of cheers as they did their entrance

"Their opponents the Tag Team Champions The Lucha Dragons"As the music stopped as they gave the ref the belts as it was raised as he showed it to the The Freelancers as the bell rings

Kalisto and Edward went out as Sin Cara and Luke lock up as Luke got Sin Cara in a headlock then Sin Cara used the ropes as he launched Edward into the 9ther side but Edward stop it as he then dragged Sin Cara to the corner as Edward tag in himself

Edward and Luke used a powerbomb/neckbreaker combo then Luke went for the pin

1...2...kick out

Edward grabbed Sin Cara in a sleeper hold then Sin Cara was able to get out and followed by a springboard back elbow then a springboard moonsault. Sin Cara sent Edward to their corner as he tagged in Kalisto as they used a hurricirana/sent on combo

Kalisto then kicked Edward in the gut then used a snap DDT. Edward got up as Kalisto used a springboard corkscrew. Kalisto then went up to the top rope buy Edward used a elbow as he followed it with a Superplex as he went for the pin

1...2...t kick out

Kalisto and Edward crawled to their corners as they tagged in Sin Cara and Luke as Luke charged but Sin Cara dodged a right fist then he used a enzuirigi then used a springboard hurricirana then used a series of chops then used a Irish whip but Edward countered with his own

Sin Cara used the ropes for a springboard moonsault as Edward rolled out. Sin Cara went flying as he went through the ropes. Sin Cara rolled Edward back in as he went to the tope rope then Like pushed him down as he hits hard. Edward then went for a pin

1...2...thr kick out

Luke then tagged in Edward for a Reality Check but Kalisto grabbed Edward as he used a Soli Del Sol as he grabbed Luke and used another one as Sin Cara went to the top rope as he used a Sent on and went for the pin

1...2...3 ring the bell

 **(Lucha Lucha)**

As Sin Cara and Kalisto were handed the belts

"Here are your winners and still Tag Team Champions The Lucha Dragons"Kira said as they celebrated

"Congrats to the Lucha Dragon Lucha Lucha"Alex said

"Well still to come is the Women's World Champion"Dragonic said

"Well let's take a look at this promo for next month PPV"Daniel said

 **(Promo)**

 **Next Month ZWE goes inside the Steel Prison (Shows a Steel Cage but the top is covered with a steel roof)**

 **The Steel Cell a place were lives can be change grab a weapon from the top and fight (Weapons were hanging a steel bat,a kendo stick,a steel chair,a hockey stick, a electric guitar and a mop**

 **Get ready to see superstars suffer and bleed as they enter the only match that can injure or change your lives**

 **Get ready for The Demon Cell**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Women's World Championship**

"Welcome back to ZWE Ladder Defense"DarkRyder said

"Its now time for the Women's World Championship"Daniel said

 **(The Sky The Limit)**

As Sasha walked out to a positive roar of cheers as she did her entrance

"The following is for the Women World Championship introducing first from Boston Massacheutes Sasha Banks"Kira announced as she entered the ring

 **(We Are Monster High by Madison Beer)**

Alyssa was riding her customers 2008 harley davidson pink dynason motorcycle with a neon pink flag with the words Alyssa Kelly in black bold cursive as the crowd cheers as she stops in front of her husband Chin Ho Kelly as she kisses him

"Introducing next from Honalulu,Hawaii Alyssa Kelly"As she enteres the ring

 **(Sound Of Madness by Shinedown)**

As Kailene walked out with her tile around her waist as the crowd gave a mixed reaction

"Next She is the Women World Champion Kailene Starr"As she enters the ring as she gave her title belt to the ref as he raised it and showed it to both women as the bell rings

Kailene and Sasha locks up as Alyssa stands in the corner waiting for her opportunity. Kailene began to use a series of punches then used a dropkick. Alyssa tanned out of the corner as she used a high knee then she grabbed Kailene.

Alyssa then began to kick her left leg then she locks in a half crab on her left leg. Sasha came in and broke up. Sasha then backs Alyssa into a corner as she kicks her stomach for a while then the Ref broke it up.

Sasha then grabbed Alyssa and prepared for the backstabber but Alyssa reversed it into a facebuster. Kailene came back in as she began to do a series of forearms then she locks in the sleeper hold.

Sasha came in and breaks the hold. She grabs Kailene and use the backstabber and locks in the bank statement. Kailene came back and grabbed Sasha then hits the nova driver followed by the Drago Fang (Grounded Dragon Sleeper)

Sasha was nearing to tap Out then Alyssa came in and applied the Baliàmos (Sharpshooter). Sasha then tapped out to both submission locks being applied as the ref asked for the bell.

The referee was confused who won as both submission was locked in

 **(Special Op)**

Kendall came out with a mic in hand as the crowd cheered

"Since both of you locked in your submission there is no winner. Therefore the title is vacated"Kendall said as the crowd booed "But Alyssa and Kailene both of you will face each other at Devil Cell in a Last Diva Standing Match. Kailene you have a match tomorrow for a diva if she is in or out of you two match"

Kendall then went back to the GM office as Kailene and Alyssa looked at each other

"What an announcement from Fire Zone GM"Daniel said

"Next is the main event a ladder match for a champion of a history"Dragonic said

"The ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Championship"Alex said

 **(Commercial)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Championship**

"Welcome back to ZWE Ladder Defence"DarkRyder said

"It is now time for the main event of the evening"Alex said

"Them for a world champion to win or walk out"Daniel said

 **(Worlds Apart)**

As Sami Zayn came out to a massive roar of cheers as he began to walked down the ring as he entered he raised his hat as he waits for his opponent

 **(Broken)**

Shadow Rider came out as he walked like Undertaker but stomped on the ramp as he posed like Finn Balor as pyro exploded as he entered the ring

 **(My Demons)**

Axel came out and rang to the ring as he removed his hoodie and tossed it into the crowd as the crowd cheers as he look at his opponents as the bell rings

"The following is a ladder match and it is for the ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Championship"Kira said as the crowd cheered "First from Montreal,Quebec Canada Sami Zayn"

Sami raised his hat as the crowd cheered

"Next from Los Angeles California The Extreme One Shadow Rider"As Shadow did the Rock'N Roll sign as the crowd cheered

"And finally from Montreal,Quebec Canada The Snow Owl Axel Stryker"As Axel raised both arms as the crowd cheered as Kira exited the ring as the bell rings

Sami went out as he grabbed a ladder. Axel and Shadow locked up as Shadow caught Axel in a side headlock as Axel used the ropes as he launched Shadow. Shadow used the ropes as he used a springboard moonsault

Sami was setting the ladder up but Shadow used a dropkick to send the ladder into Sami as he was under the ladder. Shadow then used a senton onto the ladder hitting Sami. Axel got back in and used a snap suplex.

Axel used a running powerbomb sending Rider into the ladders outside. Axel setted up a ladder as he began to climb. Sami got back in as he climbed the ladder as he began to exchangd fists.

Shadow got back in and pushed the ladder down. Sami used a flying clothesline hitting Rider. He rolled to the outside. In the ring Axel used a high knee sending Zayn into the corner. Axel then hits Zayn with a corner forearm followed by bulldog.

Axel then began to climb. He was about to unhook the title belts but Rider pushed down the ladder. He rolled outside and uses a drive by on to Axel. In the ring Sami was climbing the ladder.

Sami grabbed the belts but stopped and looked outside. Rider setted up the ladder as he puts Axel on it but Axel used a hurricirana and Rider landed on the ladder hard. Sami then used a sent on onto Rider.

Axel got back in the ring as he began to climb but Sami grabbed him and used a blue thunder bomb. Rider got back in with a ladder as he sets it down as he used Moon Revenge (Jump DDT followed by a Falcon Arrow) onto the ladder as Sami rolled out of the ring.

Shadow grabbed Axel then used a Moon Rise (AA followed by a elbow drop). Rider then began to climb and when he arrived at the top. He then grabbed the title belts as he grabbed the hook.

 **(Broken)**

Shadow hugged the title belts as the crowd cheered

"Here is your winner and new ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Champion Shadow Rider"Kira said as Shadow rised the title belts

"What a match and congrats to the new heart and soul of ZWE Shadow Rider"Dragonic said

"That is all for ZWE Ladder Defence with our special guest Daniel Bryan"Alex said as the screen faded to black

 **End**

 **Intercontinental Champion:John Cena**

 **US Champion:Dean Ambrose**

 **Zone Briefcase:Tank Gibbs**

 **Tag Team Championship:The Lucha Dragons**

 **Women's World Champion:Vacated**

 **Zone Element Champion:Martin Fruend**

 **ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Champion: Shadow Rider**


End file.
